Forgotten Testament VIII
Summary People have left the Earth since Mairtin became a dictator. Now, the rescue team has to save the human refugees who are now residing on other planets. Until one day, they believe that a pod crashed to an unknown planet. Erde and is friends now must rescue the humans on said planet. When they arrived, they see that it looks somewhat similar to Earth but the inhabitants are turtle-like creatures called Zurkites. They must find the others humans and face the monsters. Characters Erde McGuille- '''17 years old (25 years old in Part II) Erde is a very adventurous boy who dreams of traveling all over the world. He wants to be recognized by others and be seen as a hero in the eyes of people. He is also somewhat naive and impulsive. He joins the rescue team to save other people's life. He was an only child in his family. Even though he is very friendly, his best friends are Gale Adamson and Cielo Rutherfield. The two know him more than anyone else. He has a crush on Reica and tries to pursue a relationship with her but her mother refused. '''Yukari -''' 17 years old (25 years old in Part II)' Main article: Yukari Yukari is very loyal to her friends and will be there for them no matter what happens. She used to be rich because her dad owns a company in Japan. Ever since the company went out of business, the family had no choice but to look for another job. Her family uses their savings to move to America and look for a job there, since Japan is suffering from a crisis. Much to their dismay, America is not as good as they think it is. She joins the rescue team in order to make a living. She meets Nathan at work, who later becomes her boyfriend. When her dad found out about her relationship with Nathan, she is forced to break up with him. She later develop feelings for Erde. '''Katsumi' -''' 19 years old (27 years old in Part II)' Yukari's older sister. She works as a flight attendant in order to make money and travel around the world. '''Mamoru' -''' 49 years old (57 years old in Part II)' Yukari's father. He is very strict and overprotective of his daughters. His wife left him when the girls are younger. He doesn't want Nathan for his daughter Yukari because he wanted a Japanese boy to marry her. He started to build a company that sells air skates. '''Leroy Gazz' -''' 20 years old (28 years old in Part II)' One of the member of the rescue team. He has been in the rescue team since 2298. He is older and more experienced than Erde and Yukari. '''Dianna Starlette Gazz' -''' 7 years old (15 years old in Part II)' Also known by her nickname as Dia Star, she is Leroy's younger sister. She has a very cheerful disposition and is friendly towards everyone. She is not judgemental towards people. However, she is considered annoying by some. Her natural hair color is brown, and her eyes are brown as well. She enjoys dressing up and experimenting with make-up. She dyes her hair pink and wears pink contacts. '''Cielo Rutherfield' -''' 18 years old (26 years old in Part II)' Erde's best friend. They have been friends since they were in elementary school. He always pick on their friend Gale and makes fun of her sexuality. However, in the second part, he starts to develop feelings for Gale and the two end up going out. '''Gale Adamson' -''' 17 years old (25 years old in Part II)' Gale is one of Erde's best friend. A very skilled gunner, she is also a lesbian. Her friend Cielo always pick on her and the two always bicker. Regardless, they have each others back. They are also there for Erde when he needs them. She is later to be revealed to be bisexual. She and Cielo becomes a couple in part two and they keep their relationship a secret. '''Madame Celphora Zellweather' -''' 46 years old (deceased in Part I)' Reica's strict single mother. Her father dies of a heart attack, leaving her to raise Reica all by herself. She wanted Reica to be with Mairtin because he is rich. She dies in the first part of series eight. '''Reica Zellweather' -''' 17 years old (25 years old in Part II)' Reica is a sad, gloomy and quiet individual. She feels like she is trapped and is forced to be an agent by her mother. She is pursued by Erde and she rejects because she thinks he is using her. She denies having any feelings for Erde but later gives in. She admires is personality but her mother doesn't want Erde for her. She is revealed to be the leader of a resistance group. She is a very cold-hearted assassin. '''Nathan Keightley' '-'' 17 years old (25 years old in Part II) Nathan works in the same field as Reica. He meets Yukari at work and ended up dating her. When she breaks off their relationship, he was left heartbroken. He wishes to get back together with Yukari but she ended up falling in love with Erde. He is jealous of Erde and has an animosity towards him. He swore he will destroy Erde to get Yukari back. Derek Heimsler -''' 30 years old (38 years old in Part II)' Derek is currently the director of the Heimsler Rescue. '''Trisha Caulheart' -''' 26 years old (34 years old in Part II)' Mairtin's assistant. She has a strong devotion to Mairtin in order to help her family. She may be devoted to Mairtin, but she sees how badly he treats her. She doesn't know why she tolerates him. Over the years she has worked for him, she begins to fall for him. She is willing to go out of her way to prove her love for him, even killing Reica. She has jealousy towards Reica when Mairtin mentions her name. '''Mairtin' -''' 29 years old (37 years old in Part II)' The series main villain. He is a greedy, spoil man with delusions of grandeur. He sees everyone as a pawn and when things doesn't go his way, he will throw a fit. He is known for his temper. He's also paranoid about him getting assassinated. He used to have feelings for Reica but grows to resent her when she rejected him. He tried to have her killed and turn her into a robot. He builds an army of robots so powerful they can destroy an entire city. The robots are created so that he can feel rather safe from assassins. '''Ztriker' -''' A robot created by Mairtin. It is later revealed to be Reica. The robot is built to destroy those who gets in Mairtin's way.''' Erde's dad- Erde's mom- Yukari's mom- Derek's dad- Derek's mom- Mairtin's dad- the former and legendary ruler of New America. Once a humble man, he went insane with power. He passed it on his son. Co-workers- Category:Forgotten Testament Series